Impossible
by CleverRebelD2
Summary: Lizzie, Mika and Beth all have feeling for Carl.Who will he choose when his hearts leads him to the impossible.Will he choose his heart or his mind? Updating as much as i can ;) R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I didn't like the way the other story worked out so this is the new try :) R&amp;R**

Chapter 1:

Lizzie's pov

"Hey" my little sister Mika said, she sat down next to and i had been playing go fish for a while was dark outside and the most where already sleeping, but we couldn't sleep.I couldn't sleep becouse someone was filling m mind the intire time.

"Hi" i awnserd.

"Can't sleep either?" Beth asked.

"Not really, i just can't stop thinking about someone" she said.

My head shot up to her, she was looking down had the same suprised look on her face."Who?" she asked.

"Just a boy"

"What boy?" i asked.I felt happy for her and for myself i wasn't the only sweet little sister was growing up.

"Its Carl" she there goes my heart.

"What!" i said kinda harsh and loud.I was angry, she looked taken looked angry to.

"Why him?" Beth asked.

"He's cute and sweet exept that he doesn't like us giving the walkers a it wrong to like him?" she asked.

"Yes" Beth and i said at the same time.

"Why?"

"I like him!" Beth said.

"I like him too!" i said than we heard an angry all looked shocked at eachother a second later an angry, sad and broken Carl came walking out his cell.A tear fell down his if we made him cry?

"O my god are you okay Carl" Beth said with a flirty stood up and ran up to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Whats wrong?" Mika asked worried, i rolled my eyes this was going to be war.

Beth's pov

My arms felt numb when they where wrapped around Carl like was crying and i wonderd looked cute when he was crying "Just a dream" he said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lizzie asked, god she's so annoying.

"No" he said.

"I always feel better after talking about it" Mika said, okay i kinda wanted to know about could comfort him and he will like me even better.I mean its no competition between Mika and Lizzie.I'm the pretiest, coolest and will totally fall for me.I mean look at don't have what Lizzie is almost the same is to young and i'm to scince the world isn't the same anymore, i don't think that it wil an older girl in bed is better than a younger one right?

"Me too Carl please tell us, you can at least trust me, i won't tell it to anyone" I scoled at me.I didn't seem to notice it.

"Its just this girl" he said.I smiled its totally me.

"Who?" Lizzie asked angry.

"Its embarassing to tell you girls" he said.

"If its not one us, you can tell right?" Mika was silent for a Mika did she had to tell struggled in my arms so i let he was out my embrace, my arms felt looked at me than at Lizzie than at its totally one of that means its me.

"Its not one of you, its someone from the past" My heart just said that he didn't dream of any of us, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like me.

"Who than?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter" with that he walked of the C block.

"He's obiously lying, he doesn't want to tell to us cuz he's afraid that he wil hurt our feelings" Lizzie did make scence.

"But don't get you're hopes up, its gonna be me anyways" I said confedent.

"No its gonna be me" Lizzie said.

"We'll see about that" i said stepping closer, ready to smack her in the face.

"What if its me" Mika said, i rolled my just not gonna be gonna be i rememberd they came to the farm, they where looking for this was her name again? Soph? Sophie? Or something like it can't be obiously me, but he's afraid to admit it.

"This is war" i said.

"It won't last long" Lizzie said.I walked back to my cell and layed down on the fairs in love and war right? Tommorrow its time for me to show of my on Lizzie.

The next day:

Mika's pov:

I hate fighting, Beth and Lizzie really think that the're going to win both think its maybe its thought of me being his dream girl, his princess just made the butterfly's in my stumach fly around.I didn't want to get out of bed.I had a dream about Carl, that he choose me, we married and had a baby was going to be just like Judith.A "Lil Asskicker''

I wanted a nickname like that than that Carl made would be something like sweat pie, baby, honey or least thats what i hope.I sighed.I heard footsteps coming to this cell.I quickly got out of bed, Lizzie was already gone.I opend the door and made my way through the prison.I saw Beth and Lizzie sitting on the was wearing something that made her breasts look big she was also wearing make- up.I was still in turned around and i saw that she was also wearing make- up.I rolled my eyes.

So there gonna make there selfs look pretty with make- up and big breasts? As if Carl would like that."Hey Carl" Lizzie said.

I turned was still wearing his pjamas eyes where still red and puffy from crying last somehow he still looked handsome."Hey'' he said and walked to get looked seprised, haha she didn't expect that reaction.

"You didn't expect that did you?" Beth said

"Well he barely looked at you" she was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey people!**

**I just wanted to tell why Carl is so moody and not showing much interest in anything, its coz of lack sleep and when i have my summer break next week on friday i will be updating more here is another chapter :) Also thanks alot for the lovely reviews.**

_Chapter 2: All fairs in love and war_

Patrick's pov

I was just slowly walking down the prison block, humming an old Eminem suddenly Lizzie came running up to was wearing make- up to me. There was something different, after a while i realized than she was wearing make-up and looked really pretty.

"Patrick i need you" she said to me, nevrous i looked around trying to figure out why she needed me.

"Okay" i awnserd, she smiled and tooke my hand.I was still trying to figure out why she needed after while of walking i had the curage to ask it

"What do you need me for?" i asked, my voice shaking a girl never held my hand before, or needed it was all strange and new for me.

"For something very importnant just follow my lead" she said, we where walking to the exit to closer we got the more nervous i where outside and she dragged me to Carl.

"Hey Carl" she said.

"Oh hey Lizzie" he said, he was brushing of Michonnes horse, giving her carrots and whispering things to her or him.I looked to Lizzie she seemed a little irritated that he wasn't showing intrest in her, but only to the horse.

"Don't you notice anything?" she said turned around and studied her.

"No" he awnserd and turned back to the Lizzie than turned to me.

"Just follow me lead and don't ask quistions" she whisperd in my ear.I nodded not sure what i else i should do.

"Patrick and i are together" she said cheery, wait what? We are not, why would she say such a silly things like that. Was that really what she needed me for, to tell lies to Carl?

"Really? Thats awesome congratulations" he said.

"Aren't you jaleas?" she asked.

"Why should i be? I'm just happy for you" Carl said smiling, while i was still shocked about what just happend and honestly i was is she doing this, but instead of saying something about it i just stood there doing fear in my eyes, like i saw a dead person or wait never mind there are alot of dead people around Patrick, very smooth.

Suddenly Lizzie's hand wasn't in mine anymore and she was walking away.I just kept standing here.I didn't realize how long i was standing here paralized until Carl's voice woke me up.

"Hey man are you okay?" he asked me.

"Y- yeah, why wouldnt i be?" i asked.

"Well you look a little shocked" he said.I decided to tell him the truth.

"I didn't even knew that Lizzie and i are together" i said.

"Yeah what was that about anyway?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know" But that wasn't the only thing i didn't did Lizzie's hand left mine tingeling and feeling funny?

Mika's pov

I walked into the library.I was really exited for story time.I loved it when Carol read for the 's voice was so calming and it could get my mind of everything that was going on right i wanted to be with Carl, but i wasn't going to fight for his love.I mean Beth is always sweet and Lizzie is my sister so why should i fight with them?

On the other hand, Carl is very handsome and with everything he has been through he is still so calm and not going totally in the back of my mind i knew Carl would never want me, i'm way to young for i, could always try it.

And there was something bugging me, i didn't want Carol to teach us horrible things like how to stab the walkers.I knew that i had to learn how to defend myself.I sat down in the circle next to Eryn (she is one of the kids i looked her up on the walking dead wiki) I didn't knew much about her but she was sweet like her brother Owen.

"Hey kids, today there won't be anyone watching i'm going to learn you how to defend yourself" Carol started.

"So no reading?" Lizzie i looked to Carol who shook her kids cheered, exept for my bad luck Carol noticed.

"Whats wrong Mika?" she asked me, oh god.

"Its just… i… i don't really like to learn this kind of stuff i don't want to harm anyone" i said.

"You have to learn Mika, you can't live without killing anyone"

"I've made it so far haven't i?" i said.

"Don't be so rude"

"I just want you to read" i said, and Carol looked really grabbed a book from her side.

"Well hear you go" she handed me a book and waved me i wasn't expecting i couldn't help but see Lizzie look really mad at looked like she really wanted to hurt me.I was scared.

I was scared of my own sister….

**So there is another chapter review my lovlies, kisses and hugs :) Also sorry for any mistakes words dissepear everytime does anyone know how to fix that? **


	3. Chapter blablabla laptop was going weird

Chapter 3:

(Mika)

It was night time, and i was laying in the top bed with Lizzie under. I kept feeling wierd around her, i felt a stinging feeling in my gut. Like it was warning me or something. And i couldn't help but feel terrefied around her. She made me nervous, as if i always did something wrong. I probally did in her point of view. Just like Carol, whenever Lizzie or me called her mom in a mistake she got this look a sad look.

Maybe she had a daughter or son? That she lost or something. And even weirder, Lizzie somehow keeps calling her mom and she now just lets her. But when i do it she gets so mad. I rolled to my side, and froze when i heard the bed under me creak. Why was Lizzie getting up? Is she going to kill me? Oh god i'm scared.I held my breath when i heard her footsteps going out our cell. I than let go of the breath and tried to relax.

But in the back of my mind i knew that i wouldn't go to sleep again. I probaly never was going to sleep if she keeps sleeping in my room. Maybe i should move out? But with who could i move in? With Beth? No she keeps talking about how she going to get Carl. With Carol? Nope she scares me too. Eryn? No she shares her cell with her brother. So with who than? Okay i'm probaly just rushing this. I need to relax and try to get some sleep. If i still think the same tommorrow i could talk with someone about it right?

(Zach) LOL yep i'm going there

I woke up from another nightmare. It kept going to same way, seeing my family die again. The way the governer slit her wrist. My poor sister just 11 years old and HE killed her without any reason. I tried distracting myself by flirting with Beth but it didn't work. And she's in love with Carl anyway. So i tried drinking which only made it worse. I tried smoking it only made me feel sick. And i don't want to cut myself. My mother already did that to her self. And it would only remind me of her.

I got out of my bed. And walked my way out the prison. Letting my feet guide me to wherever i went. I didn't care. I just wanted to clear my mind. And walking or running was an easy way to get my frustration out. I felt numb, my mind not reaction to my body. My body just walking without warning me where i was going what i was going to do. And i wanted it too end. I wanted to think but i couldn't. Nothing was reacting. And i didn't know what was going on. I probaly shouldn't have taken those muscle relaxers. But how would i have fallen asleep? Suddenly i collapsed and fell asleep.

(Carl)

I woke up for the first time in forever from a dreamless sleep. I sat up and got dressed quickly. "You wanna play go fish?" Beth voice said. I turned around to see her with cards in her hands.

"Yeah sure" i said and sat down on the ground while she sat down on the ground. She started shuffeling the cards. After that she gave me five cards.I had two threes, a five, a 4 and a 2.

"You first" she said.

"You got any threes?" i asked and she nodded giving me one three.

"Do you have a 2?" she asked and i handed her my 2. After a while of playing i won 2 out of 3 times. And she suddenly had a serious look on her face.

"Carl i'm embaressed to ask this but did you ever kiss?" she asked, i was a little taken back. I shook my head letting her know that i hadn't. Why would she ask me this anyway?

"Do you want to get it over with?" Somehow she looked desperate. And i barely know that expression. So seeing that in her eyes made me wonder. Why did she wanted to kiss me? Did i wanted to kiss her? Probaly, but i'm not in love with her. I'm not in love with any girl around here. The girl that i once loved was gong and i was never going to see her ever again. Maybe if i kissed her i could feel the same again.

"What do i do?" i asked feeling nervous.

"Just relax and let me do the work" With that i shut up and watched her expression go from desperate to calm and hopefull. She slowly leaned forward. Scince this is my first kiss i didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and it felt like forever before something soft touched my lips realising it where Beth lips. The sound of a gunshot flowed through the prison followed by a high pitched scream and hard sobbing. And i knew it was from Mika….

**OMG i'm so sorry for not updating i really didn't know what to write but now i do and i am fully writing again. So i will try to update ASAP. Hope Ya'll enjoyed until the next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(Lizzie)

I watched Mika fall the the ground holding her shoulder thightly. The blood going on the ground, in shock i held up my hands. Hearing Mika sob and cry out in pain and shock. I looked up to the girl who had shot her. Just a minute ago i was walking through the prison cell, going to block A which was clear and nobody used. Me and Mika wanted some private so we could talk. When she came running in with another girl who was bleeding.

"One wrong move and you're next" she said looking me in the eye.

"PLEASE don't hurt me!" i said feeling tears trickle down my face.

"I won't, untless you do something stupid than i will blow you're brains out" Her voice made me flinch. Something in her voice it sounded so scarred.

"What do you want me to do?" i asked. She seemed to think about that.

"Medicne, i need medecine and i will spare that kid over there" she said pointing her gun at Mika. Than we heard footsteps and i got worried that she would shoot someone.

"MIKA!" a voice screamed that i reconized as Beth's.

"Sophia?" Another voice said. The girl looked up at the voice. She was confused, terrefied, shocked and broken. It made me feel bad, what happend to this girl that broke her so much. She dropped her gun and i relaxed. Than Carl started walking to her first slowly than running and she leaped in his arms. I looked over at Beth who had the same hatefull expression on her face as i had. Alright i don't like this girl who is she anyway.

(Carl)

I wrapped my arms thightly around her, not wanting to let go. She wasn't dead, she is standing right infront of me. And i missed her so much. It felt so right having my arms around her and i could feel her tears drop on my shirt. I didn't care, her face was burried in my chest. Her knees started to give in and i dropped on the floor with her, keeping my arms around her. Hoping i could protect her from whatever was out there.

I was willing to keep her close, to never let go. To teach her how to love again. She felt so broken, looked scarred and had a breaking point right in my arms. It broke my heart to see her like this. I felt her relax under my touch, her tears started to faid away. And her breathing calmed down. But i still didn't want to let go of her. "Oh god, you're real right? I'm not dreaming or anything right?" she said.

"No, i'm real" Than more footsteps started to fill the room and i heard Lizzie scream "Mom" at the top of her longue's while Carol cried of Mika, not paying attention to her real daughter in my arms. But i wasn't going to let go of her any time soon, so she will have to wait.

"Carl? What the hell are you doing?" Michonne asked.

"Holding my best friend" i said.

"And who might that be?"

"Sophia" i said and Carol didn't even react. She was to busy with Mika. I finally let go of her, not that i wanted to but whatever. She had grown up so fast.

"Mom?" Sophia said looking down at her mother.

"What! Can't you see that i'm busy with my daughter here, some lunatic just shot her. I swear if i find out who did it. I'll shoot that person" She said.

"But i'm you're real daughter Sophia" With that Carol looked up. She was shocked. "I'm sorry for shooting her, i didn't know she was 'my sister' but i need help fast. Or else my friend is going to die and she is everything i have left" she said.

"You shot her? You aren't the daughter i know. You're not my DAUGHTER!" Carol screamed and ran away. Leaving a confused Sophia behind. And i couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Sophia walked away back into cell block A probaly going to her friend and i followed her.

"Ellie?" I heard her say once we reached a cell, a red headed girl was laying there clutching her stumach. "Everything is going to be okay, i'm gonna fix you up so we can get on the road again"

"You can't leave, you have familie here" i told her, while honestly i just didn't want her to leave.

"Well, i'm not welcome here. My mother doesn't care about her real daughter only about the one's that aren't her's. That fucking slut, i hate her with everything inside of me. Carl i need you're help can you get me bandages and some anibiatics. I know you guys have that. Its what every prison haves right?" I nodded knowing we somewhere had it.

"I'll got get it, just stay here and don't go shoot somebody" i said and walked away.

(Sophia)

I watched Ellie lay helpless on a bed, i couldn't help her. Hell i couldn't even take care of myself. She was the smart one. She always had a plan. My mother didn't care about me. And i wanted to get out of here really soon. I needed to fix her up so we could get on the road and go somewhere safe. We've been wanting to build a cominutie ourselfs. We had one. But we got attacked by a herd of walkers. Everyone i cared about was ripped apart or bitten.

Ellie and i where the only one's who got out of there in time. And i haven't forgiving myself ever scince. If she died i had nothing left. So she needed to be fixed before it was to late. "Sophia?" I turned around to see Daryl stand at the door.

"Hey Daryl" i said and i heard him walk up to us.

"You okay?'' I shrugged, i really didn't know.

"Come here" he said with that i walked up to him and hugged him, hoping this day would be over really soon.

**A/N: OMG Sophia is back. And Carol is crazy. So review how do you want together? Do you guys know Ellie from the last of us? Sorry just had to put her in as Sophia's sidekick.**

**Carl with: Sophia, Ellie, Beth, Mika, Lizzie**

**Zach with: Sophia, Ellie or Lizzie**

**Patrick with: Ellie, Lizzie or Mika?**

**You choose and i will try to put it in. REVIEW, i need you're feedback ;)**


	5. Chapter 5!

Chapter 5:

**(Sophia)**

I sat down on the bed next Ellie. Her fever had dropped and her wound was still healing. She wasn't bitten, just stabt. And it kinda was my fault. We where barricaded in this old hotel. And we ran into some people. They where talking about a goverener or something. Long story short: They caught us sneaking out attacked us, she got stabbed and they ran when i pulled out a gun.

But i suck at shooting. The girl i shot, Mika well i aimed for her heart. I'm happy that i didn't shot her in her heart. Or else i would probaly get kicked out straight away. Its been almost a week scince we got here. And the week was confusing. We got locked up in Block A. They just gave us some food and medecine. My mother hadn't even talked to me.

Rick forbid Carl to talk to me. The only one who sometimes came to us was Daryl. And i felt like a prisoner. They didn't believe that Ellie was just stabbed. And they said once the stab wound was healed then they would let us go. And i would be out of here the moment this door opens. "You okay?" i asked when i saw the redhead wince.

"Yeah it just hurts, thats all" She said.

"You will be okay, once its healed we will be out of here" i said and she nodded.

**(Beth)**

Ever scince that girl got here, Carl has been a bit distant. Carol told me not to worry that 'Sophia' was just a girl from the past everyone forgot about. It confused me, why is everybody forgot about her, was Carl so emotional about it. Daryl would visit them everyday. And give Rick an update. But there was another problem.

We where running out of food. And we couldn't go on a raid. Daryl had to keep an eye on the girls. Rick couldn't go in case there was trouble with those girls. Carl had volenteerd to keep an eye on them. But Rick said that he would get to atached again, and if that other girl Ellie really was bitten than Sophia would die, we had her weapons. Just to be save.

I watched Lizzie walk after Carl, following him like a little puppy. She was way too clingy. But Carl barely noticed her. Mika has been extremly in thought, a lot of times she looked scared. As if she saw things that we didn't saw. It freaked me out a little. Usaly i tried to ignore it. But its hard to ignore the fear on her face. I still don't really like her thought.

I decided i wanted some air, so i walked outside the prison, letting the sun fall into my face. I sighed and i sat down on the grass, not caring who saw me. After a while of sitting i felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw Carl. He sat down next to me, and i couldn't help but feel even more relaxed. "Hey" he said.

"Hi, are you okay?" i asked wondering why he was so distant.

"Yeah, just really tired, i can't sleep"

"I wanted to ask you something, what did you think about our few second kiss?" i asked hoping he would say he liked it or something.

"I don't really know, it was barely a kiss" A few thoughts ran through my head, should i kiss him or ignore it and forget about it? I looked at him deciding i'd rather want to kiss him than forget.

"We can do it again" i said and he smiled a little. "Close you're eyes" He did when i said and i slowly leaned in. I closed my eyes when our lips touched. His lips started moving against mine, and it felt so good. I didn't had enough courage to stick my tongue in his mouth so i just left it be like this. I pulled back and smiled.

"So that means we are a thing?" He asked and my smile grew wider.

"If you want us to be, we are just 1 year apart" i said (Its FF so i can do that if i want to deal with it)

"I would like that"

**(Lizzie)**

I had been trying to get Carl's attention for a long time, but he brushes me off quickly. And it sucks, Mika is doing weird. Patrick is avoiding me and i'm super bored. Carol has been depressed ever scince Sophia got here, and i wondered who the hell she was. But i didn't want to ask her, she would probaly just freak out and yell at me.

I still didn't know what Mika wanted to talk about, scince she got shot she just didn't want to talk to me. Carol was always around her now, as if he wanted to protect her from something unknow. She was probaly just scared that Sophia and that girl will break out and kill everybody. I just think that she wouldn't do that she is like my age.

And if she wanted to kill us she would have already done it. Oh wait she was locked away, losing her sanity. Isn't it cruel to just lock someone up when they don't even know if that person is dangerous. And if that girl would have been bitten she would have turned by now. I walked outside and saw Beth and Carl kissing.

Yep that just broke my heart...

**A/N: Yhaay another chapter done... And OMG Beth and Carl happening here! Just don't know how long it will take you know before they break up or something. Anyway, if you have any idea's for this story PM me or my friend Oh Snap I'm Reckless, she was roomate at summercamp and i forced her to watch The Walking Dead tehee. We even got send out of our cabin cuz we would talk about all night. So check out her story: One Wish please. **

**REVIEW ur thoughts about this story or idea's.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeey guys,**

**I kinda changed my mind about this story. I'm leading it a little bit more to the dark side. There will be some sexual contect. So if you're not comfartable with that than i suggest you either skip those parts or stop reading. **

Chapter 6:

Lizzie watched as Carl and Beth pulled apart. She couldn't decide what was worse, the stinging feeling in her heart or the heat inbetween her legs. She ran as quickly as she could. Confused by the feelings that where overhelming her body now. Hurt, anger, frustration and a feeling she couldn't desribe or understand. She was thirteen and she understood the stories of man and woman pleasuring eachother, but she didn't understand what this feeling was. Her mind kept running back to _her man_ kissing that whore. A good looking whore thought. The whore that Carl was in love with. Before she could even move, she felt the heat between her legs again. "What is going on with me?" she whisperd to herself.

"Lizzie?" a voice said. A moment later her sister came walking into their room. She immediatly noticed the dark spot on her pants. "Did you pee you're pants?" Mika said confused by the situation. A frown on her small face.

"Could you please leave?'' Lizzie asked, tired and not into explaining what happend to her a second ago. Mika nodded and left Lizzie alone. She sat down on her bed for a second, trying to calm her body and feelings. After she calmed herself down, she changed her light blue jeans into some dark washed jeans, throwing the old pair of jeans under the lower bed, before walking out her cell again. She tooke a deep breath and walked outside the prison again. Ignoring Beth and Carl as much as she could.

"Hey Lizzie" Mika said when she saw her older sister. She was sitting on the grass with Eryn and Owen. When Lizzie sat down. Eryn started giggeling. Lizzie looked confused at her.

"Whats so funny?'' she asked, before Mika started laughing too.

"Did. You. Really pee. You're pants?" Eryn asked between laughs. Lizzie couldn't have been more embarrest in her intire life. Her cheeks flushed.

"No" she said.

"Than why where you're pants wet when i walked into our cell" Mika said louder that she ever talked. Before she knew it all eyes where on her even Carl's. And than a wave of sadness hit her. And tears started forming in her eyes, as Beth whisperd something to Carl and they both laughed, and looked in disgust to her.

* * *

Sophia paced through the cell block. Ellie was asleep and better, but Sophia worried as sick. She felt like an animal, caged and loosing her humanty more and more. She stopt counting the days, when Ellie's wound started healing. Ellie was relaxed and sleeping all day. While Sophia kept awake all night, thinking how she could get out of here. "Soph relax" A low voice said, she turned around to see her old friend standing at the door, holding his crossbow.

"I need to get out of here" she said.

"Thats-.."

"I think i'm going crazy"

"Soph-..."

"Don't you know how hard it is, to hear childeren laughing and screaming, while you're just locked in here"

"St-..."

"I feel like an animal-..."

"SOPH!" Daryl finally interupted her. She looked at him with wild eyes. "Hershel 's gonna check on y'r friend" He said

"When?" She asked.

"Tonight" She let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding.

"So i will be free to walk out of this prison, without looking back"

"Soph, i don't want to leave. I like it here, it feels safe" Her redheaded friend said. Sophia turned to look at her, shock and anger filled her eyes. Ellie looked terrefied for the first time in her life, afraid that Sophia might snap at her. She had anger issue's, but she never believed it. Hell she even killed a guy with her bare hands, she had kicked him in the back of his head, before banging his head to the ground, until he didn't breath anymore. Ellie shivered at the memorie fiiling her brain.

"Fine! I'll leave without you, i'm not gonna stay here with this dickheads" She screamed.

The night came soon and Sophia heard footsteps walk down to the cell block. She got as soon as she could, when she heard the cell door open. An old man stood there with Daryl. She soon noticed that the man only had one leg. The others followed, Rick, A coloured woman with long hair, a woman with short brown hair and the asian(no racism) she knew as Glenn. The old man didn't even turn to look at her, he just walked up to Ellie and checked her wound. Sophia tensed more and more. "The wound seems healed, and the fever dropped she's good to go" He told.

"So i can leave?" Sophia asked, all heads turned to her.

"What do you mean with that?" Rick asked her.

"I want to go, i don't like it here" She said.

"Now why's that?" The old man asked.

"Well i'm sorry that i don't like to get locked up like a freaking animal" She said.

"Its was to protect our people" The shorthaired woman said, Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Think about it one night" Rick said "You are free to go if you want to, but don't rush any decions, just come to meet our people" He added, and reached to touch her arm, but she flinced away.

"Show me the way" She said.

* * *

Patrick sat down, around the campfire that Carol had created. Everyone sat around it, the kids, the mature and the old. They shared stories and feelings. Lizzie was completly silent _Probaly still embarrest about the incedent before _he thought. Mika was giggeling with her friends, Beth and Carl where flirting and laughing whispering things in eachother ears. A silence fell over the group as the leaders returned, an fit and goodlooking girl walking next to Daryl, and a amazing girl walking behind all of them.

"I would like to introduce everybody our new members Sophia and Ellie" Rick said out loud making a lot of people cheer and clap.

"I'm not a new member, but Ellie is" The dirty blonde girl said. And Patrick turned his attention to the redhead. _She's so pretty_ he thought.

"Come sit with us" Mika said happily to the two girls, Ellie smiled kindly while Sophia looked wierd at her, and walked away, towards the grass field. Ellie let out a sigh and sat down next to Mika, who was bouncing happy to meet another girl. Patricks gaze went back to Beth and Carl. Carl whisperd something in Beths ear, she nodded and Carl stood up, walking towards Sophia. Beth looked upset.

**So my dear reader(s),**

**Review any idea's that you might have. Goodbyeee! **

**Or PM me xx**


End file.
